Voices of Doom: Chapter 3
Ariel's P.O.V I made the waves propel the boat even faster, which I could tell it's about 50 knots and I need to go even faster if I want to save Josh. I decided to go to sleep, who knows that I would dream about Josh, and get his location. Josh's P.O.V The prison cell is very dirty, and I could guess it hasn't been cleaned for the past 50 days, which explains the rotten smell. The female demon opened the prison cell and picked me up and settled me in an altar. I glared at the female demon, but this time she didn't slap me. She looked behind her, and in the corner of my eye, I could see where she is looking at. She's looking at another female demon, but she looked more pretty than her, with her hair flowing smoothly and she glanced at her sister. She walked up to her. "What do we have here, sis?" Her sister is even taller than my captor, and she held a massive baseball bat in her right hand. My captor glanced at me, and her sister approached me. Fear began to sink inside me. I muffled squeaked a little as her sister studied me by grabbing me and looking at me. She ripped the gag off me, and I tried not to scream in pain by cringing my face. "What's your name, boy?" The female demon asked. "Josh." I answered. "Why are you here?" She asked again. "I was brought by the squid." I told her. "And do you know why?" "Because... she told me that I and my other friend interfered with your plan." "That's right!" She said, and put the black duct tape back on my mouth. She squeezed both of my cheeks with her thumb and index finger. Ariel's P.O.V The dream was disturbing. Josh apparently had been kidnapped by the demons. I remembered that place where Josh is being held. It's in Fredericton, and it's just beside Vince Peterson's house. I know now that I am in North Carolina, and I need to proceed into the Fredericton city as soon as possible because of the following reasons: 1. I have to save my friend, Josh as soon as possible. 2. I have to meet up with Vince Peterson, who will then take us to Snaevell, Iceland. 3. We have a deadline due since the Sirens are making their way onto Greece, making casualties on all those on its path. It's just a couple of clicks away before I reach into New Jersey, and then I will be asking help from the Olympian Gods in the Empire state building, help to rescue my friend, Josh. Of course they're not going to directly interfere, which is against the ancient laws. The forged weapons is the key to your success... A voice spoke in my head, the voice of my father. I have a favor to ask of you. The demons that appeared in your dream are not actually demons. They are female cyclopes, and it is the strong mist manipulation ability that they possesses that you have seen it as a demon. Please do not hurt them. Wow, a cyclops with the power to manipulate mist? That's cool. Anyways, we are just about 50 clicks away from New Jersey, and the seas are getting rough. Probably it's because that we have just passed the Bermuda Triangle. I grabbed the trident with my right hand, and Josh's staff with my left hand, and raised both of them up high in the air, and the entire boat was covered with 1 centimeter thick sphere that stretches for 4 meters in radius. Then, I saw rainbows forming on the water sphere. It was beautiful, more beautiful than any other rainbows I've ever seen. The rainbows reminded me of Josh from the day I first met him, and how we venture together. I remember forging weapons with him, and how we managed to put spells on our weapon so that our weapon will be even stronger, like my trident and Josh's staff. My mind reeled. There has to be a way to save Josh! And I have to be quick or else Josh would be already dead by the time I got there. I put both the trident and the light staff down, and the water rainbow shield ceased and it revealed the clear skies. I looked at the clock in my trident. It says 08:30. In a matter of minutes after 08:30, dark clouds began forming around me, and a shape that looked like a funnel began to form in the clouds. Oh no! It's forming into a tornado! I raised my trident and waves propel the boat at 60 miles per hour. I should get to New Jersey soon enough if I hurry. I don't want to waste time just to dawdle around and forfeit my quest. This is a point of no return since Josh had been kidnapped, and I'm less than halfway from Fredericton. The only thing that kept me going is the thought that Josh is going to be safe, which he most likely is. I wondered if Josh had received the same message from his father, telling him that the demon is actually a female cyclops. Josh's P.O.V A few hours had passed, and the female demons had put me back into my cell. I am getting hungry. I wished I had some snacks to eat. Just then, my captor came, and brought me some food. I looked at the food, and it's full of steak and burgers. My captor slowly opened my gag and told me to eat, which I did with my own mouth. I started eating from the top: The bun. I ate slowly all the way down and at the end of the first burger, I began with another burger. After what it seems a few minutes, the demon withdrew the food plates, gave me a glass of water and gagged me with a new duct tape. As soon as my captor walked out, another demon walked in, but apparently this one is a male, and is carrying lava-filled bowl. The person trips due to the slippery floor and splashes all over the jail cell within certain radius. Some hit the demon. I was already waiting for the demons to disintegrate because from what I know, they are susceptible to fire. But as I watched, the demon didn't disintegrate. Instead, the demons removed the lava with relative ease. Then, for just a few seconds, I could swear that I saw the form of the demon flickered into a cyclops for just a while, and then back into demon again. "The mist is slowly dissipating." One demon said. "We are exposed to our true cyclops form." "Well make the mist strong again, then!" My captor said. The flickering becomes more often, and as soon as they made the mist strong again, the form of the demon no longer flickered. So, the demons weren't actually demons at all. They are just cyclops who are impersonating to be a demon. Ariel's P.O.V Finally, I have reached New Jersey, and just another 40-60 clicks away, I would be able to summon help from the olympian gods, or I can just go directly to the town of Fredericton and rescue Josh right away. I preferred to just go directly to rescue Josh. With both weapons in my hands, I would be able to kill the cyclops with ease. I walked back and forth on the raft, exercising my legs so my leg muscles would not weaken and also give me enough strength to walk a few kilometers. I stood up and held the trident in my hand and thrust it forward. The waves continued to propel me towards the city of Fredericton, near the Gulf of St. Lawrence, but this time with faster velocity. I have been wondering, when I can get myself to the town of Fredericton. Not only I am worrying about Josh, but most people in that town will be either shocked or simply be a ghost town since almost no one's inhabiting the town after the incident with the sirens. The wave propelled faster, and that might be a sign that my father is helping me, or the wave just went wilder. I saw the tornado that had formed earlier and it's just right behind me. It's only about 20 clicks away and it's speeding towards my direction fast. I have to outrun the tornado if I wanted to survive. Unfortunately, the wave that is carrying the raft is as fast as it gets, and if it gets any faster, I couldn't tell what it will be. I had been worrying so much about Josh, that I didn't realize that my stomach is growling, pleading to eat. So I grabbed some snacks from the front of the raft and took out Pringles. I then ate some of it and feel reinvigorated. I began to eat more, and my strength returned, and when I touched the ocean, I began to feel even more powerful. I feel the power of the water rushed through my vein, and I was back to my original self. I smiled, looking at my reflection in my trident, and raised it up high to make the waves go faster. It was as if I am riding the waves, or in other words, surfing. The boat rocked sideways, and that's when I know it has reached a velocity where if the boat is to accelerate faster, then the boat will turn over and all the supplies that me and Josh had gathered will be gone, so I decided to keep a steady pace in this level. I saw a dolphin in the distance, and it looks friendly. I commanded the wave to stop and looked at this poor young dolphin. The dolphin appeared to be injured in both of its fins, and is apparently bleeding from a gunshot. I grabbed the dolphin by its fins and rubbed it gently across the wounded area. Nevertheless, the wound is not big enough to cause fatalities, and I figure that the dolphin can swim safely now. The dolphin retreated back into the open ocean as I waved my hands onto the dolphin to say goodbye, but I was surprised when the dolphin appeared at the rear of the raft and looked at me like the dolphin wanted to play. I then agreed to play with the dolphin, but as soon as I were about to jump into the ocean, the dolphin suddenly pushed the raft along. I realized that this dolphin is a gift from my father. Father, I thank you for giving me a gift. I prayed to say thank you. So, now I can just sit back and relax and let the dolphin do the travelling. But I can't really sit back and relax at all times during quests. I also have to watch my surroundings to see if there is any monsters that may pose a threat to me or the dolphin. I sat down, raising my trident up high and closing my eyes. I began to imagine that the water below me stayed calm as the dolphin carried me as to remove the trace that I had been here. I could sense that for about 200-300 clicks left, I would have reached the town of Fredericton and free my little cute adopted brother, Josh. But something is wrong. Somehow, we were slowing down, and I felt that this raft is sinking. I looked right below me and saw that the raft had a small hole that I hadn't noticed before. Oh no! This raft is going to sink! I don't know what I will tell Josh because all the supplies (which are not much) are there. I grabbed what I could save (Josh's staff, my trident and the snacks) and jumped onto the ocean. I held onto the trident and the light staff and when I make them touch, they produce a small rainbow that appeared to travel to the snack bags and I decided that I can swim from here, with the help of the water wave to propel me forwards. I held my trident in front of me, and the water around me formed into a wave that helps me forward. I continued to look at the coastal city of New York, and I kinda know how far I have to travel to get to there, but travelling to the town of Fredericton would be much harder since it's much farther. I looked left and right, searching for boat to commandeer, but apparently no one is there. But wait! I am a child of Poseidon! I can control the waves, and I can travel to the town of Fredericton in a couple of hours! So, I held both of the weapons plus some snacks, and plunged underwater. Once underwater, I am quite shocked that I am able to breathe normally. I really hoped that the snacks remain dry as soon as I plunged underwater because there's no use eating an extremely salty food as it's not going to taste really good. I put both of my hands in front of me and willed the water currents to carry me towards my destination. As I swam, I took a good look at the environment around me. I saw sea urchins, seals and sharks. I also saw the beautiful corals that is home to over 10000 types of fishes. I encased both the light staff and the snacks with bubbles of water, and I carried them with my trident. Funny, I should have thought of them before. I brought my hands together, and the water is made pressurized. The pressure builds up in my hand, and when I let go of it, a jet stream of water jetted out of my hands, and it accidentally hit the shark below me. As it hit the shark, the jet stream penetrated through the shark and it kept speeding down, and it dissipates after a while. The stream of water disperses after it hit the surface of the coral reef, and apparently, it only causes a minor damage against the corals. I got no one to talk to, except for the swimming minnows that are around me. I could hear their thought singing: Child of the sea god! Daughter of the sea god! It's really cool if they are praising me, and that gives me strength to go on. I lost track of time, and by the time I looked at my trident, it says 12:30. It has been past my lunch time, but I have to keep looking for Josh. My instinct says that he is only about 100 clicks away, which means I have been making a major progress. I looked at the beautiful corals. Fishes began to get out of their homes and went swimming alongside me. I'm very happy of course, having fishes as company, but no other company is better than my dear Josh. I closed my eyes and began to imagine Josh. I could sense he is in the town of Fredericton, and he is going to be extracted to Greece in about 2 days, which means that I have to hurry up so that I would not be too late to get to Greece. Josh is looking at my direction, and I assume that he sees me, and I waved my trident, and showed him that I got his light staff. Josh smiled, but it's shortlived because his captor slapped him in the face and punched him in the ribs. Josh muffled scream and I quickly snapped back into reality. As I opened my eyes, fish had already circled around me, and as I made a sudden gasp, they all quickly retreated back to their homes. I guess that they're timid fishes that only comes out when there's no threat, and they are probably sensitive to sudden movements. I continued to swim underwater, bringing the light staff, my trident and the snacks with me. I saw a fish with flat but wide wing like thingy (stingray) and some cape fur seals waiting for me to play with them. I looked at them and said, No, I can't this time. I have a friend to save. The cape fur seals moaned in disappointment, and they retreated back into their homes. Just then, a dolphin came to me. It is the same dolphin that helped me earlier, and it's friendly. I realized that I forgot to name the dolphin. Marco, the dolphin spoke in my mind. '' My name is Marco''. I was a little bit shocked because I thought that this dolphin is a girl at first, but it turns out to be a boy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marco. I said back. I wondered, why is this dolphin had a human name? Probably because he had been turned into a dolphin for some unknown reason. Where are ya heading, miss? Marco asked. Oh, just to the town of Fredericton. I told him. I will need your help. I am very glad to help, count me in! As soon as Marco the dolphin said that, the dolphin pushes me and my equipments towards my destination. It turns out that the dolphin swims very fast, and so I was in the bay of Fundy, and I have to make it to Saint John's city before I can make it to the town of Fredericton, where I will rescue Josh and meet up with my friend, Vince Peterson. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Voices of Doom Category:Stories